The Card and The Bat
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Halloween,oneshot BatmanxJoker.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Pairing: Batman/Joker

(A/N) blah, quickie b/c I won't be able to post anything on Halloween day. Which will be uber fun I'm going to scare kiddies, heh heh! lol I know the last one was kinda cheesy, but I'v been sick a lot lately so I wrote it to cheer me up, along with this one XD. So enjoy my mindlessness!

**HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

**

* * *

**

Cold Blue eyes watched as children went skittering by. Perched atop a high overhang of a building he was wary of what this night would bring. Halloween, the one night a year he felt as though he wasn't some man dressed in a suit and cape. No, there were handfuls of people walking around; dressed as he was. Not a one though had faced all the trying events he had; none had a vague idea as to how he felt in everyone of those situations. Most were instigated by the one man who had pledged to be the one to take his life. The Joker.

His eyes swept with careful observation, it seemed the villains were quiet on this night; so it seemed. Wondering idly if the criminals were maybe gathering for a meeting, Batman adjusted his position, crouching for a better view. The festive arrangement of pumpkins, lanterns set around the street certainly put a horridly cheerful mood to the air. Though children didn't seem perturbed by the night, laughing and bouncing for their parents to hurry. The need for sweets and chocolates alike filled their minds; it was their goal.

"Tweedle dee, tweedle dum, the clock struck twelve and all was done, the wicked twitched as they hung," a sing song voice floated from behind and he recognized it all too well.

Straightening from the crouch he had been in he turned, cape fluttering with the movement. Silver light highlighted and played across the black fabric, shimmering like water.

"Joker," he whispered, voice rough and worn.

"Oh _Batsy,_ don't you love it! Little cretins running amuck in their costumes," he wiggled his finger in a mock notion of running. Flippantly he waved his hands to the air. "but oh Halloween!" He clenched his hands, sucking in air.

Bruce watched his movements with cautiousness, not knowing whether those wide gestures could be a distraction to reach for a knife only to have it flung at him. More then once they had ended up as such. Like target practice at the circus. The green haired man continued, pegging him with a strong gaze.

"Satan's birthday, Beelzebub, El Diablo, The Devil," he sucked in a breath and with a giggle he imitated horns with his fingers. "all the nastiest come crawling out."

He wasn't sure what to so with him, he didn't seem threatening; no hints at a larger scheme. This man was a mystery, but Batman couldn't help but find him intriguing. The Joker stood still, straightening his tie he made a show of raising his hands up high before walking forward. Bruce narrowed his eyes behind the cowl, now what was he up to?

"What're you doing?" his question was simple enough, though Joker didn't entertain it with answer. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Letting his hands come to hover before him in the universal gesture of, 'Cuff me!'. There was a long moment of silence between them, Joker smirking and Batman watching. There was a sense of distrust around Batman, but the Joker seemed more casual then ever. Reaching behind him he fingered the cuffs that were bundled, ready for use. A few clicks and with quick hands, flying out from the his cape, the batman had The Joker's wrists in handcuffs.

"Why?" he whispered, looking The Joker in the eyes.

A nonchalant shrug and a simple answer was returned "How else can I spend Halloween with you?" he purred.

An eyebrow raised behind the cowl, but was banished by the sound of someone screaming below. He hated taking his eyes off of his enemy, but looked back. It turned out to be a false alarm. Someone in a 'scary' mask had surprised a child on the street. He turned back only to be met with a body coming in contact with his own. His balance shifted, hands coming up in defense to grab hold for safety. A giggle escaped scarlet lips and arms came up around him, hooking the chains of the handcuffs behind his neck a sense of weightlessness sent Batman's mind racing.

His hands immediately shot to his belt, grabbing the grappling gun as gravity took a hold, with no time he shot it into the darkness; hoping luck was on his side. Garish laughter rang in his ears as the line pulled taut, jerking them. Grunting with the weight of The Joker around him he couldn't help but hold him with his free hand so he wasn't just dead weight hanging off of him.

"What fun!" The Joker exclaimed and used the Batman's shoulders as leverage to wrap himself more securely around the vigilante. "So Bats, hang around here much?"

The bad pun made Batman wish the villain was just a little more refined in his ways. With the laughing man wrapped around him, arms twisted around his neck and legs entwined around his waist, it was a compromising situation. The triumphant laughter was smug and quiet near his ear. Assessing the situation was easy, just pull them up was all he had to do. Well, it would've been.

Green eyes flashed in the night before him, he had seconds to try and stop the sudden assault, but The Joker's mind was full of ideas. Each flicking to life with each passing moment, some more appealing then others. The abrupt contact of skin to skin was a thrill of excitement through The Joker's nerves. Long had he waited to feel, explore and ultimately touch the Batman. Something along the lines of a growl of displeasure worked its way through Bruce's lips, but it didn't seem to hinder the madman.

No, he kept on, almost trying to devour the hero's lips it seemed. With a harsh bite to his bottom lip he felt The Joker pull away, in taking air with a pleasured look. He tasted blood on his palette, his lip stung, but all he could really see was the smug smirk on the villain's lips.

"Anything to spend Halloween with you, _Batsy."_


End file.
